How To Be A Playboy
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: Tired of the countless rejections and pity, Jellal Fernandes almost starts hating his own self. It isn't until a friend, whom he later considered his God, showed him how to get payback on all the girls who rejected him. He was led towards a path to gain charm, luck, and good looks to die for, as he entered his own heaven. He was going to learn how to be a playboy. (Jellal-centric)


**A/N: **This has been so unplanned. I'll just warn you people that this story holds no promises at all. I just wrote it because the idea struck my mind. I will, however, post the next chapter possibly soon because I feel like writing this. I don't know if I will continue this idea for long and complete this story or not. It might even be put on hold, all depending on the feedback. Good feedback = Story being completed and... actually being a story?

I'll also warn you, there might be extreme OOC ahead. This is unlike Jellal, but he changes, duh.

And this is the _prologue_. Chapters are obviously going to be longer. This is a _short prologue_.

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm… I'm… Well, I'm really flattered. This is all very… nice. But I'm sorry, Jellal," she lightly spoke while giving me an apologizing look. Her eyebrows cringed and her lips curled slightly. I stared into those brown orbs, not believing what she had just said. My mouth opened plenty of times, but not a single sound was to be heard. I didn't know what to say, I didn't predict this. This was Erza Scarlet, my childhood friend, the girl I was in love with. How could _she_, of all people, reject my love just like that? I had experienced rejections before, so I was always unsure, but this was _Erza_. What about all those hints? Was I seeing everything wrong till now? Was I reading between lines which were never there? Is this all an illusion? That is too cruel to be true.

"Erza," I gulped, looking away, "I… did you just…? I mean, you were always so nice to me…"

"I was nice to you," she slowly said, "because I thought… well, I thought you had less friends. I just wanted to talk to you and... Well, I don't like you like _that_, but I do like you. I just want to be friends, Jellal, nothing more. I really hope you understand."

I nodded, even though I didn't. Why was this something that everyone always told me? Every single girl I loved, wanted, adored, always just _wanted to be friends_. Why? Was I not the kind of person who could ever be _something more_? Was there something wrong with _me_? That has to be true, since no one ever liked me as anything more than a friend.

I forced back the tears. I shouldn't cry, I really shouldn't. I had gone through this so many times before, but it still hurt every time. But no, I couldn't cry. I was strong, mature, and these kinds of things shouldn't bother to me.

But they _did_ and that just fucking hurt.

I felt her soft hand come in contact with my shoulder, but I still didn't look at her. I knew that I would melt if I did. I loved her, then why did she not love me? Why can't I ever get what I want, _who_ I want? Why was life so damn cruel? Did I really have no chance in finding true love?

"Jellal," she quietly began. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I tried to ignore the unknown sensations running all throughout me because of contact with her skin. I tried to ignore my heart beating so damn fast because of her close proximity. I tried to ignore the pain, but at the same time the feelings which were getting me jittery all over again. Like when I first saw her at elementary school.

"It's… okay, Erza." It took practically all my strength to remove her hand from my shoulder and take a few steps back. "I'll just… leave. But this is all fine, please don't worry. I'm good."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over one shoulder, immediately leaving the area. I crossed our school's gates as I kept walking onto the footpath. I didn't want to see her sad expression, neither did I want to hear any more of that 'It's not you, it's me' crap. I had enough of that already, and right now all I needed was some time alone. I would convince myself this wasn't true love, that I would get a better girl, that my soul mate was yet to be found. I would pretend this didn't hurt and hope that actually came true.

But no matter what I did, how many techniques I used to forget it all, I wouldn't. I knew that, but I would put up my façade nonetheless.

I sighed. Seeing that I was a few blocks away from our school campus, I let the tears easily fall out. I broke the barriers and let the pain and loneliness engulf me.

Why did I keep on dealing with love, when all I got was heartbreaks? This was just not done. Did life really hate me that much?

If there was anything I could do to get rid of this life now, I would do it in a heartbeat. Anything, _anything at all_, to change this. And I knew I would find something such. All I needed to do now was wait.


End file.
